


3rd Eye

by Nina_683



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror, really trippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_683/pseuds/Nina_683
Summary: His entire childhood is full of gaps, gaping holes of nothingness and fuzzy, barely recollected memories. The voice, following him relentlessly, holds the key to Seungmin's distorted mind.





	3rd Eye

__

_Seungmin!_

__

__

__

_Seungmin!_

__

_There’s a voice, following him down the misty streets as he walks. It resonates in the cobblestones under his feet, sweeping and encompassing him in tandem with the fog._

_Someone is calling him, someone familiar. He drops the plastic grocery bag on the ground, tomato tins rolling around noisily on the path. He turns to see who is calling his name, but the fog grows impossibly thick as he does so, clouding around him and seeping into him till he’s choking on it._

_He steps backwards, heel kicking one of the forgotten tins on the ground with a loud ‘clang’. The sound anchors him, clears his senses as he bends down to pick up the bag. The fog clears away and he hurriedly continues walking, ignoring the haunting voice ringing in his ears._

#

Seungmin can’t remember having any pets.

He’s never particularly entertained the idea either, viewing the stranger’s pets passing him in the street with apathetic indifference. He doesn’t see the point of it all, owning and having to take care of an animal only for its inevitable death years on. He’s sure that he’s held this belief for years, so he’s not sure why there are pictures round the house of him as a child, gleefully smiling between chipped teeth, petting a large golden retriever.

Seungmin is sure he’s never seen this dog before in his life, but it’s everywhere in his childhood photos. He’s not entirely sure where they’d arrived from either, waking up one morning to find a leather-bound photo album at the foot of his bed, He’d opened it to find years of photos of him and other people, blurred faces with benign smiles that taunt him, a fleeting memory he can’t hold onto now matter how hard he tries. 

His entire childhood is full of gaps, gaping holes of nothingness and fuzzy, barely recollected memories. He doesn’t know the people surrounding him in every photo, but he finds that he barely cares about their identity anyway. Trying to stay concentrated on one task has always been a struggle for him, so he just shrugs it off and heads for the bathroom.

As he goes he tilts his head to the side, slapping his ear as if attempting to force water out of it. The voice is an incessant presence in his head, pounding at his skull till he drifts into tortured sleep. He shakes his head, groaning in frustration as he open the bathroom door.

Seungmin enters, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Shit! Fuck!”

He jumps back almost immediately, cursing. 

There, resting by the shower curtains, is a wooden-framed photo of the golden retriever from earlier photos, but the dog carries an entirely different air about it. Its eyes are hollow, tongue pale and lifeless as it lolls out its mouth. Seungmin reaches out a hand to touch its matted fur through the frame, fingers shaking.

He touches the photo lightly, rubbing his fingers together as they draw back. He frowns disgustedly, wiping them off with a square of toilet roll. Slimy, like seaweed.

Seaweed.

He knows seaweed, he remembers- a beach-

__

_Seungmin!_

__

-the dog-

__

_Seungmin!_

__

-him, a berating voice, he shouldn’t have done that-

__

_Seungmin!_

__

He screams shrilly, knees buckling onto the tiles, hands covering ears.

#

__

_“Mong-shil! Mong-shil, come here!”_

__

__

__

_Seungmin calls after the golden retriever helplessly, watching it amble further and further into the shore. “Stupid beast.” He mutters under his breath, lowering his suncap._

__

__

__

_He can feel the sticky remains of hastily-slathered sun-cream on his cheeks, his mother too busy corralling his cousins to blend it in properly. He wipes at a bit under his chin, grunting in displeasure. He hates this._

__

__

__

_Hates the beach. Whoever decided that peeling your skin under the sun, picking bits of sand out your shorts was fun, or constituted as a day out? He much prefered staying at home, reading and experimenting on the insects in the garden. Burning them with a magnifying glass had gotten boring after the first couple times, so now he uses them as his very own test subjects._

__

__

__

_Seungmin smiles, reminiscing a particularly fun experiment he’d conducted on a spider the week before. It’s a shame he can’t do anything here, the only animal he can get close to is Mong-shil, their brutish dog. He’d been fun when Seungmin was younger, but started to annoy him when he turned 8, always following him around everywhere with that tongue hanging out._

__

__

__

_He eyes the golden retriever speculatively, wondering if anyone would notice if he experimented on it. He sighs, abandoning the thought as quickly as it comes. Everyone in the family is bizarrely attached to the animal, especially his six-year old cousin, Seunghee._

__

__

__

_They would definitely notice if he did something to it. But maybe it was okay if they noticed, he considers, as long as they didn’t realise that he was the culprit. Perhaps experimentation was off the table, but there was something else he could do._

__

__

__

_Seungmin turns to the pier to check that his mother and cousins were all far away, buying ice-cream. He spots her bright sundress on the pier, confirming her location before moving towards Mong-shil._

__

__

__

_Mong-shil turns at the sound of footsteps, tail wagging joyfully._

__

#

“Stop _moving_ you worthless-

****

**scream**

****

 

****

**SCREAM**

****

Who’s screaming, he doesn’t know, is it him or the dog-

__

_He’s gone limp_

__

****

**DEAD**

****

Fur, fingers frantically pulling at clumps-

****

**dead dead dead dead as a doornail**

****

__

_Go back go back this wasn’t meant to happen where is it it it it it_

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Apologies, it seems that there has been a malfunction. Please hold on while we work to resolve the issue.

#

_Seungmin grasps at the water helplessly, trying and failing to bring up the body of the golden retriever under the pulsing current._

_His nails fill with dirt as he scrapes the seabed, hands tangling with innumerable wreaths of seaweed, curling possessively up his forearm as he searches._

 

**“Seungmin!”**

#

 

 

 

You’re not supposed to be here.

 

 

 

#

 

 

 

 

**Hyunjin smiles. “I know.”**


End file.
